


Yoga

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Flirting, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Platonic Trashstack, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Yoga, Yogi Eddie Kaspbrak, ben is tired, ben took one look at eddie and was like 'I know what you need bro', what is the opposite of a slow burn? cause this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Ben Hanscom persuades Richie Tozier to join him for a yoga session. He doesn't regret it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Yoga

When Ben had first suggested to Richie that he join him for his weekly yoga meet up, he had laughed. Why would he want to spend his precious time sweating his ass off with a bunch of sad middle-aged losers, even if he happened to be a sad middle-aged loser himself? He soon came around when Ben’s wife, Beverly, had showed him her husband’s workout outfit with a smirk on her face. Suddenly, he was joining him. Anything to see Ben Hanscom in tight-fitting yoga pants and white t-shirt.

So, that was how Richie ended up in a rented room, sitting cross-legged on a next to annoyingly-sexy-for-their-age Ben, wearing his brand new rainbow tee and gym shorts. He was getting several interested looks from other members of the group, some of them having recognised him and were whispering amongst themselves. Richie just smiled at them, shuffling closer to Ben.

“So, what’s she like, this yoga chick?”

Ben paused his stretching to raise an eyebrow at his friend, “you mean Eddie? I’m known him for ages. He’s great. I think you’re gonna like him.”

"Wait, it's a dude?" At Ben's affirming nod, Richie shook his head quickly, suddenly rather uncomfortable, "I don't know about that, man. Seems a bit dodgy. Screams Mommy issues."

"Guys can be yogis, Rich. Eddie's great at what he does, yeah? Don't be a dick."

Richie scoffed, rolling his eyes but deciding against voicing how he highly doubted it. In his opinion, any guy who taught yoga to a load of sweaty women had issues. That opinion remained for another two minutes until the instructor, or yogi as Ben had called it - ignoring Richie's shitty Yogi Bear impression the first time he'd mentioned it - walked looking like every single one of Richie’s dreams rolled into one person. He immediately took back everything he'd thought, this guy could do anything he wanted to him. Eddie was short, slim and toned, very attractive. His eyes were large and expressive. Richie just stared, almost in a trance until he caught Ben grinning at him. He closed his mouth and leaned in to whisper to his friend.

“Ben, you asshole.”

Ben’s smile didn’t falter and he feigned a tone of surprise, “what have I done?”

“How dare you keep this angel,” Richie gestured at the front of the room where Eddie was getting ready, unpacking his stuff and unrolling his mat, “this vision of beauty from me. Very homophobic of you, Haystack.”

“I’ve literally been asking you to come for months!” Ben chuckled, shaking his head fondly, “I don’t know if he’s gay, though.”

"How many straight guys do you see teaching yoga?" Ben shrugged; he honestly had no idea and was beginning to wonder why Richie assumed yoga instructors had to appeal to a certain standard. But Richie just smiled, surreptitiously sliding off his gym mat, “well, only one to find out.”

Ben watched as Richie began slowly moving as close to the front as he could whilst Eddie addressed the class, starting with simple breathing exercises. Eventually, he reached the front row of people and was close enough to take in just how handsome Eddie really was. When he opened his eyes, Eddie noticed the new member of the group sitting as close as he possibly could, reclined on his mat and grinning at him.

“What now, hot stuff?”

Eddie ignored him, not that Richie was surprised. He would’ve ignored that shitty opening line to. It didn't deter him, however. He looked over his shoulder to wink at Ben, making him roll his eyes with a chuckle. Eddie was standing now and moving about the room, giving some instructions about a pose for them to try whilst demonstrating, outstretching his arms and legs.

“Now this pose is ideal for stretching your muscles.”

“You can stretch my muscles any time you like,” Richie mumbled, copying the lunge. Eddie glanced at him, a slight blush on his face before continuing guiding struggling participants.

The session continued on with Richie commenting and flirting with Eddie at every opportunity, making Ben groan to himself at the back of the room. When it came to Downward Facing Dog, Richie was giggling away like a fourth grader. Eddie spent most of his time shushing Richie and hiding his laughter from the irritating comedian. He wasn’t supposed to have favourites or relationships with students but Richie was trying so hard he couldn’t help but be flattered. Just a bit. It wasn't his fault Richie was so hard to ignore. Several times, the newcomer had asked for Eddie's personal assistance, insisting he guide him. Eddie had to admit, he was almost tempted to stand behind him and move his arms into position, but he resisted, just shaking his head and Richie and addressing the class. Richie was never put off and some part of Eddie was relieved.

By the end of the session, Eddie had decided three things about the new member of his yoga group: 1) he was incredibly attractive and charismatic, 2) he definitely had a thing for him, which Eddie was annoyed to discover was a mutual feeling and 3) since he was a student, there was no way he was going to tell him. But since Richie was nonchalantly hanging around, chatting with Ben at the back of the room as he waited for the room to empty, Eddie had a feeling that wasn’t going to last long. Soon enough, Richie was approaching, his gym bag slung over one shoulder and an easy smile on his face. God, Eddie was fucked.

"You must be Eddie.”

“And you’re Ben’s friend, Richie,” Eddie said politely, shaking Richie’s hand. This was their first formal introduction face to face, the two checking each other out although perhaps Eddie was a little more discreet than Richie's blatant ogling. The bespectacled comedian was still smiling, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Yep but you can call me your future husband.”

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh, glancing at the floor to hide his blush, “you know I’m not supposed to date students, right?”

"Okay, I quit,” Richie replied almost immediately. He turned to Ben and tossed his members badge at him, earning a glare from his friend, “I only came ‘cause I wanted to see Ben in yoga pants. Do you wanna go out with me?”

Eddie feigned deep thought, tapping his chin, “well, I mean, you’re not my student anymore. So it wouldn’t be wrong.”

“Jesus, just go out with him,” Ben said, wanting to get out of the stifling room and go home to his wife; if he'd have known it was going to be this easy for Richie and Eddie to hit it off, he'd have invited them both to dinner at his house. He noticed the two of them staring at him and he got the hint, stepping out of the room to wait outside.

Richie turned back to Eddie, taking a deep breath, “okay, I'll be real. I really like you and I want to get to know you better. You’re hot as fuck and, like, I really fucking fancy you-”

Eddie shut him up with a searing kiss to his cheek, the both of them blushing brilliantly as they pulled away, “Richie, you had me when you said ‘I quit.’ I’d love to go out with you.”

He wrote down his number and handed it to Richie, watching him leave with a huge smile on his face. When he joined Ben in the hallway, he waited until they were out in the street before he finally broke into a wide grin.

"Well played, Haystack."

Ben just smiled happily.


End file.
